Francia & Su Historia de Amor
by ShadowNoSleep
Summary: La sesión seguía entre puras declaraciones y cosas sin mayor relevancia hasta que el punto crítico que todos esperaban llego. ItaDei Yaoi.


**Advertencia & Detalles**

Muerte de personaje

Yaoi

Lime

Tragedia

Romance

Drama

Occ

Universo Alterno

Creo que serian solo esos detalles si no les gusta puedes salir de la pág. ;D

Y sin más que comentar he aquí el fic.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Paris. Ciudad del amor, ciudad de armonía y luz, sueños vivientes. Un lugar donde solo podía abundar la felicidad, cualquier sentimiento negativo nunca estaba presente. Hasta hoy.

_-Buenos Dias Paris, En las grandes Noticias, se ha notificado que el Príncipe Doncel Deidara de Chevalier fue encontrado en su habitación del hotel Viator, asesinado. La familia no ha querido dar ninguna declaración._

A si es, el día en que el hermoso Doncel Deidara de Chevalier falleció a manos del mal, la luz y felicidad de Paris y en todo Francia, se apago. Deidara era un alma pura e inocente, próximo sucesor de la corona. Con tan solo veintidós años de edad abandono al mundo dejándole una agonía al mundo, dejando dolor, confusión, y sobretodo un caso donde hallarían al culpable de este horroroso crimen.

Y tan rápido como el crimen se cometió, hallaban a alguien a quien culpar.

_-Esta tarde el Príncipe Varón Itachi Uchiha fue puesto bajo una orden de arresto por el supuesto asesinato contra el Doncel Deidara._

Príncipe de media Francia con un rango inferior al de Deidara pero lo suficiente alto para destacar igual que el. Se le culpaba de su supuesto asesinato por querer usurpar la corona del Doncel. El momento de algunas revelaciones, llegaba.

-La corte entra en sesión-El fiscal daba a inicio a lo que seria probablemente el caso raro y largo que podría ejercer en su vida.

-Se le acusa al Príncipe Varón Uchiha Itachi por el asesinato del joven Príncipe Doncel Deidara de Chevalier. Uchiha Itachi ¿Cómo te declaras?-la audiencia le cuestionaba al joven y apuesto varón.

-Inocente-declaro sin pudor alguno-yo no asesine al príncipe Deidara, no tengo motivos por el cual debería hacerlo.

La sesión seguía entre puras declaraciones y cosas sin mayor relevancia hasta que el punto crítico que todos esperaban llego.

-Su señoría -Kakashi el abogado de la Familia Real de Deidara intervenía-Si me permite quiero hacerle unas preguntas al acusado.

-Procede-

-Bien, Uchiha Itachi es verdad que la noche del tres de junio del presente año, usted abordo un avión que lo llevaría directamente a Londres, ¿me equivoco?

-No, y siendo que compre aquel pase de avión, insisten en que asesine a Deidara de Chevalier.

-Correcto, pero la línea de Aeropuertos afirma que usted compro el boleto de avión, y despego. Pero la persona que abordaba el avión no era usted. ¿Por qué compraría un boleto de avión que no usaría?

Uchiha Itachi se mantuvo callado ante tal declaración, no esperaba que supiesen eso.

-Simplemente no era para mí el boleto de avión, estaba a mi nombre.

-Bien, entonces sin ninguna cuartada usted estuvo libre la noche del tres de junio, misma que el joven Deidara de Chevalier fue asesinado.

-No, ese día estaba en una conferencia con el comité Real de Francia. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-pregunto desafiándolo con las mirada, Itachi no permitirá que supiesen aquel secreto que escondía en lo más fondo de su corazón.

-Ninguna-Kakashi se retiro. Pasando el abogado de Itachi, el Varón Pein Versailes.

-Su señoría, se le acusa al Príncipe Varón Uchiha Itachi de cometer un asesinato que no cometió. Y para demostrar su inocencia llamo a su hermano el Príncipe Varón Uchiha Sasuke al estrado.

El juez dio la autorización para que el joven hermano presentara su declaración ante la corte.

-Juro decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad-Dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano-Su señoría me atrevo a decir que mi hermano tiene la pinta del hombre malo que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que el quiera. Cualquier cosa. Sin embargo no creo que tenga la cabeza tan hueca para matar al joven Doncel Deidara de Chevalier. Y yo tengo mis pruebas. Primero efectivamente el y yo nos encontrábamos en El Comité Real de Francia la noche que el doncel fue asesinado. Posterior a ello la corona el no la estaba disputando, no tenia el mínimo interés en gobernar Francia. Y aunque el hubiese querido gobernarlo hubiera peleado de una manera más limpia que eliminar al Doncel. Puede que mi hermano tenga la mirada del diablo, pero lo asesino a Deidara de Chevalier. Y menos el.

-¿Y por que estas tan seguro?-Kakashi le cuestionaba.

-¡Objeción!-Grito Pein-Yo estoy cuestionando al Uchiha no tu.

-Kakashi no interrumpas una vez mas-ordeno el juez, pero el prosiguió con la pregunta del joven-¿Por qué estas tan seguro que el no pudo haber sido?

-¡Suficiente!-grito Itachi fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. El y su hermano sabían de aquel secreto.

La corte miro al acusado en verdad se veía que algo no concordaba con las declaraciones, y el menor de los hermanos lo iba a dar a la luz si es que fuese necesario.

-Hay algo más que debo de decir-Sasuke miro a su hermano, Itachi le transmitió odio en su mirada por que ya sabia lo que diría.

-Prosigue-.

-Deidara de Chevalier estaba apunto de contraer nupcias con el príncipe Sasori Montesco, mismo que conoció en su cumpleaños numero veintidós, mismo al que yo y mi hermano fuimos invitados.

-¡Cállate!-grito Itachi, en verdad se notaba que algo lo estaba desesperando.

-No Itachi, yo demostrare tu inocencia-argumento su hermano-Por muy ilógico, épico y estúpido que suene, Deidara de Chevalier y mi hermano Uchiha Itachi... tenían amoríos secretos.

Itachi tiro su cabeza a la mesa, empezaba en verdad el verdadero conflicto contra la familia de Deidara. La corte entera estaba atónita, en verdad aquello era difícil de creer, aunque si lo miraban desde cierto ángulo podría tener un poco de lógica.

-Príncipe Varón-Pein miraba a Sasuke-¿Esta usted afirmando que Deidara de Chevalier y Uchiha Itachi tenían amoríos secretos a espaldas de la realeza?

-Si, Deidara de Chevalier no iba a casarse con el príncipe de los Montesco. El boleto de Avión que mi hermano compro debía ser utilizado para mandar primero a Deidara y luego huir el con el.

-¡No tiene lógica, Deidara estaba claramente enamorado de Sasori Montesco!-grito Kakashi caminando al estrado-¡Además el joven doncel esperaba un hijo de Montesco!

-Ohh... ¿Esta usted seguro?-pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro-Y si no me creen a mi llamen al estrado a Naruto de Chevalier-dicho esto Sasuke se paro para marcharse y mirar a su hermano quien claramente tenia la cara de enojo.

-¡Su Señoría! ¡¿Que no ve la incongruencia que dice? ¡Deidara de Chevalier estaba por contraer matrimonio con Sasori de Montesco! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Además esperaban un hijo!

-¡No era su hijo!-grito Itachi pro primera vez después de aquellas declaraciones.

-¡Corte!-grito el juez-No quiero que empiecen a hacer revoltijos.

-Su Señoría llamo a Naruto de Chevalier al estrado-dijo alterado Kakashi. El rubio doncel obedeció caminando hasta el estrado, con sus ojos azules e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Juro decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad-dijo entre sollozos, limpiando sus lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Joven Príncipe Doncel de Chevalier Naruto-se inclinaba Kakashi para hacer una leve reverencia- Usted aparentemente fue la ultima persona que hablo con su hermano antes de su muerte. ¿Puede decirnos exactamente que es de lo que hablaron?

-Si-alzo su mirada azulina mirando a Itachi-Deidara me confeso sus amoríos con el Uchiha-la corte estallo entre susurros-Me dijo que esperaba un bebe, que planeaba cancelar la boda con Sasori Montesco. Pero Deidara estaba confundido. El no sabia de quien era el bebe, puesto que Sasori le había tomado por la fuerza.

La mirada del acusado pelinegro se dirigió al pelirrojo que miraba al Naruto rendir sus declaraciones-La noche que el murió ese mismo día se había ido a practicar un análisis de ADN. Las pruebas por supuesto llegaron después de su muerte, revelando una cosa. Deidara no esperaba ningún hijo.

-Lo que me tratas de decir es que Deidara te dijo e mismo con sus palabras que esperaba un hijo del Príncipe Uchiha, ¿pero las pruebas demostraron que era falso?

-Correcto, no se con que fin había planeado eso, pero por que en su mirada vi Deidara estaba feliz de que esperaría un bebe.

-Su Señoría, si me permite quiero entregar evidencia.-el juez accedió, dándole el permiso a Kakashi.

-Deidara te dijo la noche de su muerte, que el estaba esperando un hijo fruto del amorío con el Varón Uchiha Itachi. Sin embargo las pruebas de ADN revelaron que Deidara no tenia ningún feto en su interior, y me pregunto ¿Deidara se practico una prueba de embarazo? Lamentablemente no contamos con esta evidencia, pero en el reporte de la autopsia señala que el joven príncipe Deidara presentaba Gonadotropina coriónica humana, misma que se presenta en el embarazo, podemos concluir que Deidara posiblemente tuvo un embarazo pos-prematuro sin que el supiese que aborto.

-Yo solo digo lo que mi difunto me confeso antes de morir, y todo por culpa de ese Uchiha, ¡Tu lo mataste! ¡Celoso!

-Yo no lo asesine-dijo tranquilamente-no asesinaría a mi amante y menos si esperaba un hijo de mi.

-¿Y como estabas tan seguro que era tuyo Uchiha?-Por primera vez Sasori había hablado durante la corte-A el ni si quiera le importabas.

-Por lo menos yo lo conquiste de una manera decente y no tuve que abusar de el.

La miradas de estos dos seres completamente diferentes pero a la vez iguales se miraban, ira, orgullo y enojo se podían observar, se odiaban hasta morir.

Naruto se retiro del estrado observo con odio a Itachi, si sabia que todo era culpa de el y no descansaría hasta verlo muerto. El Príncipe volvió a sentarse en el estrado para ser de nuevo interrogado, siendo cuestionado nuevamente por Kakashi.

-Príncipe Varón. Supongamos que ese cuento que usted y Deidara de Chevalier eran amantes. ¿Eso no aumentaría las probabilidades de que usted fuese su asesino?

-Puede ser-.

-¿No piensas renegar ante tal acusación?

-No tiene sentido igual se que dirás.

-Entonces sabrás que si fuiste el amante de Deidara eso te daba ventaja a casarte con el y a si los Uchiha gobernar todo Francia. La idea de matarlo te salió mal ¿no es a si?-Itachi se paro del estrado y le propino un golpe a Kakashi, sentía que se burlaban de la muerte de su amado Deidara.

Unos guardias retuvieron a ambos hombres que se estaban ya hiriendo mutuamente, Itachi no permitiría que usasen la muerte de su rubio amante como un objeto de burla y como una acusación para el.

Por que había alguien, en las sombras presente en este mismo lugar que había matado al niño de sus ojos, y aunque tenía el leve presentimiento de sobre quien se trataba no quería armar más problemas.

La corte continuo haciendo interrogatorios y breves recesos, hasta que una idea cruzo la mente de Pein y ya una vez en la corte hizo presente su interrogatorio.

-Llamo a Sasori Montesco al estrado-El joven y apuesto pelirrojo se levanto, con elegancia y porte camino hasta el estrado, haciendo su promesa de decir la verdad, sus ojos fulminaban al Uchiha que estaba siendo atendido por una enfermera, curando la herido de su labio inferior.

-Sasori Montesco, hombre rico, el mismo nivel de Deidara, quizás hasta más alto. Jamás le dicen no a un Montesco. Mi pregunta es: ¿Asesinaste a Deidara?

-Por supuesto que no-declaro firmemente-Deidara de Chevalier era un estúpido, se acostó y revolcó con su propio asesino-La corte estaba sorprendida de la frialdad del joven.

-Y tu crees, ¿qué de verdad haya sido estúpido? Piénsalo. Deidara de Chevalier, un apuesto doncel, codiciado por casi todos los varones, incluyéndote a ti y a Itachi Uchiha, grandes rivales. El hecho de que Deidara haya preferido a Itachi que a ti ¿no hiere tu orgullo?-pregunto mirándole a los ojos-La autopsia revela que Deidara murió de cuatro balazos en las siguientes partes de su anatomía: A la altura de la frente, uno en el corazón, uno en su mano derecha, y el otro en su vientre-rio para si-Quizás... le diste un balazo en la frente por que la angustia de saber que el podría estar con el Varón Itachi, no te dejaba Pensar-dijo esta palabra resaltándola-no te dejaba pensar con claridad. Prosigo, en el corazón creo que es obvio, te lastimo amorosamente. Su mano derecho-sonrió- Donde Deidara portaba el anillo de compromiso. Y el vientre... tal vez fuiste ¡tu! ¡El que causo que Deidara perdiese al bebe!

Sasori no decía nada solo miraba la situación como algo estúpido y fuera de lugar, la corte se mantenía en silencio, la audiencia analizaba todo cuidadosamente. Hasta el momento no habían hallado ninguna prueba verdadera que probara la inocencia de Itachi, y esto le estaba fastidiando.

Y a si se llevo a cabo los frecuentes interrogatorios que no llevaban a nada. Solo a más líos y problemas. Y sin embargo Itachi no estaba presente ahí, al menos no mentalmente, su corazón estaba herido y aunque no lo demostrase el dolor de saber que perdió a Deidara nada se lo curaría. Jamás volvería a ver aquella encantadora sonrisa. No podría llevarlo a Italia a comer esa pasta que tanto amaba Deidara. No podrían hacer el amor nunca más. Las caricias que sentía al amanecer se fueron sin avisar. Todo, todo se había ido, y su vida con ello.

-Vamos a dar el veredicto de este caso-la audiencia hablo, todos estaban al pendientes de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Todos menos Itachi que solo deseaba que terminara este martirio-Encontramos al acusado Príncipe Varón Uchiha Itachi-Se hizo una breve pausa donde Itachi sintió un aire fresco rodeándole y un olor a Canela que lo embriaga, era el olor de su rubio-Culpable, por homicidio en segundo grado. La corte decide darle la sentencia de muerte.

Mientras que muchos se sorprendían y otros lloraban por que su príncipe seria sacrificado, este era el más feliz y calmado.

Esa misma tarde Itachi fue asesinado. Nunca se supo quien fue el asesino de Deidara de Chevalier o si este de verdad tenia un bebe en su interior. En realidad nunca se sabrá. El presunto amorío entre Itachi y Deidara fue declarado falso sin ninguna prueba contundente para afirmarlo. Fue el crimen de amor perfecto. Francia lloraba por el amor que se había ido.

Fin

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**¿Reviews? xD**


End file.
